


Attachment - Jack/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: Sorry if he sounds a bit OOC - i did try to channel his confidence and ego, but i also wanted there to be a softer side and I'm happy most with how it came out (i didnt want him to cheat, so i came to the conclusion that if there was constantly fighting that something small could topple everything down)So hope you likeagain - old work being posted here again
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Attachment - Jack/Reader

How are there still boxes? You thought to yourself. You adjusted to your new apartment three months ago and still every time you are finally sitting down to relax you spot a box from the corner of your eye. But this time you were going to ignore it. The urge to unpack everything had died a month ago. You needed to focus on what you had now, and not on the past. Also you were worried that it would be another one of THOSE boxes. The ones that contained all the things you used to share with Jack. And though you've been able to make a living and not live off his fame as his girlfriend anymore, there were still small things that reminded you that he was in your life and a big part of it. And it's also hard when your Neo Domino News Station would talk about dueling. And Jack was a star.

You hadn't talked to him since that faithful day you packed your stuff and walked out on his new stardom life. You missed the old him, where he was about dueling for saving people, for justice. The Enforcers was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was so happy and confident. Now he's just confident.  
To remove him from your thoughts you headed to your kitchen attached to your living room you were just lounging in and prepared a cup of cocoa. Chocolate always cheered you up.

Once it was ready, you were dying to take a sip but the phone rining interrupted your thoughts. You immediately headed towards your landline, finding it nice to finally use it. But the light wasn't blinking. You then headed back to the couch and saw your phone was buzzing along with the ringer going off. You sighed and reached out to grab it. You didn't recognize the number but decided to pick it up anyway, you had to get a new phone plan when you broke up with Jack's money as well. So it could've been someon you knew.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Y/N L/N?" You didn't recognize the stern voice coming from the receiver, but he certainly knew who you were.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm calling from New Domino General. We have some news."

"The hospital? What's wrong?"

"Mister Atlas has been through quite an accident. It says on his paperwork that you are the first to call in emergencies." Your cup of cocoa dropped and shattered to the ground. Thankfully it didn't burn you, but it's not like you would've noticed it anyway. Your hand shook as it had a death grip now on the phone.  
"Miss? Are you there?"

"Y-Yes." You stutter as you take a deep and calming breath before continuing. "I'm still here." You cradled the phone with both her hands. "I'm on my way." You said a quick thank you and didn't bother to hear him say goodbye as you hung up and rushed towards the door with your car keys and jacket. You didn't care if you were speeding. You needed to reach Jack. The one day you wanted to go one day without thinking about him and now he needs you. You were rushing in anger and in fear of what happened. As you rushed through the lobby and right to the desk to explain why you were here, it suddenly dawned on you that you hadn't seen Jack since you left. His dark eyes flaring with tsunami fury and his hoarse voice echoed through the walls and down the hallway after her. The nurse directed her to the room Jack was being cared for in and you froze. How were you going to react, how was he going to react? You didn't know if you were going to be able to stop yourself from slapping him or even talk to him.

The nurse held the door open tentatively as you weren't moving. Before she could call out to you, you got your nerve back and took a confident stride into the room. You were ready with an opening line, you were so ready. Then time froze and the duel racing blondie came into view past the curtain and you froze.

Bandages partially stained red was the first thing you registered. You eyes scattered to his bandaged arms and his leg partially up in the air with a cast. The rest of the room was starch white like his sheets and the only thing that stood out was his creamy bare skin, he also had his toned torso bandaged hiding his stunning physique. Then the blonde caught your eye as the sun reflected off his shiny hair as his forehead was bandaged as well and heavy gauz was under it. Then all you saw was indigo. His eyes stared at you, and for once you couldn't read him. It's like he was a completely different person. Unrecognizable. And that threw you off.

"I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me yet." Jack's voice rang through the small space of his room. You watched his mouth move, but you were still processing his current state. You cleared your throat and prayed for something to drink.

"I'm not mad." You state with as much conviction as you could.

"You sure about that?" He inquired. "Sometimes your silence is your strongest form of anger."

"What happened?" You asked, ignoring his commentary.

"What does it look like, I got into an accident." He huffed as he crossed his bandaged arms over his chest in discomfort.

"Were you dueling?" You asked with more bile in your tone.

"Maybe I was." Jack gave you a sideways glance.

"Jack." You state as you dared to get closer to him. He turned to look at you this time, as you saying his name was a shock to the both of you. "Don't give me attitude." You tried to pretend the pause meant mothing and continued without a missing beat. "Tell me what happened." He blew some air otu of his nostrils and decided to be civil.

"Some duel racing reject challenged me and forced himself into the arena." He went into detail about some ex-champion who got his title stolen from Jack. "He was cheating and so I knew I had to put a stop to him."

"What do you mean he was cheating?"

"He tampered with my wheels." Your eyes widened at the comment and you gripped your hand close to your chest. "Damage in the duel became another missing part on my bike."

"That's insane!" You gasp.

"It's all right." Jack said, trying to make it seem like they were having a normal conversation and not talking about his accident in the hospital. "He was kicked out and handed over the police. No big deal."

"Jack." You state sternly and he stiffens slightly at your tone. "This is very much a big deal." You said sternly between your clenched teeth. "I mean just look at you." You took notice of his bandages again and felt a rush of worry and sadness overwhelm you, making you rest in a chair not far from his medical bed. "Look at you."

"I can't." Jack states, almost with his full confident tone. "I've been looking at you." You blow air out of your lips making an exasperbated noise. Jack sighs and continues on a different note. "Look, I don't need to see anything."

"Jack!" You snap as yoru head shot up to glare at him. "This isn't okay. You can't do something like this again."

"Since when did you start bossing me around again?" Jack challenged.

"It's for your own good." You crossed your arms as you lean back slightly in the uncomfortable chair.  
"I think we have different ideas of what's good for me." Jack noted.

"Oh I would love to hear one of your bright ideas." You retorted.

"You getting me out of this hospital." He emphasized.

"Do you not see the cast around your leg?" You state as you stand up and gesture to his elevated leg. "You have to get physical therapy and be given pain meds." You begin to list but stop yourself short before you lose your train of thought. "There's no way you can race tomorrow in that match."

"So, you've been keeping tabs on me?" Jack inquired as he smirked slightly and raised a brow at you.

"It's not very hard to when you're practically on every news channel." You state as you try to keep your heart from beating fast from seeing that infamous smirk, crossing your arms tighter over your chest.  
"Sometimes it's hard being me." He continues boasting.

"Oh I bet." You said sarcastically.

"It's even harder when your girlfriend decided to move out." Jack mentioned, changing his tone yet again. You turn your body slighty away from him. 'I was waiting for this,' you thought to yourself.

"You know exactly why I left." You mention in a smaller voice, not wanting to make a commotion in the hospital by starting a shouting match with Jack.

"I can't even remember the bloody fight." Jack stated as he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"It's not like it was a major game changer." You state honestly. And before he could brighten up about the small fight, you continue saying, "But it was the last straw." You say as a small fraction of your sadness trickled through your voice. It was silent in the room for a bit as you chose you didn't want to sit down anymore as you leaned against the wall instead, feeling jittery and slightly infuriated.

"You made me dinner." Jack stated in a thoughtful voice. Your head turns towards him hesitantly. You see him with his arms still crossed but he was looking at his lap in concentration.

"Yeah, I did." You spoke.

"I can remember it now." Jack said in a far off tone.

"Good for you."

"I like to block it out of my head a lot." Jack admitted as he decided to change his attention back to you. "It's very distracting." You wanted to retort but you saw a far off look in his eyes that said maybe you shouldn't. "It hurts a lot thinking back to that day. It's felt like an eternity since you've been away. I remember the smell and that awful apron you were wearing covered in flour."

"You remember that?" You state, almost surprised that suddenly it was hitting him. And the flashes of the events that unfolded that fateful day glided across your vision.

"Of course I do." Jack states, making you stop reflecting and making eye contact with him again. You were surprised with how much sincerity and recognition flashed through his eyes as he didn't dare leave your face. "You made me that pizza we talked about having growing up. The one with the garlic knot crust"

"Yeah."

"I knew it was perfect as soon as I smelled it." He smiled slightly at the memory, but it vanished as something dark appeared in his mind. "Then I saw that look in your eyes, not unlike the one you're giving me." You hide your face with loose strands of hair and look away. Heat was definitely rising to your face and you weren't going to give him the satisfaction. "You looked lost and strained." Each word sort of sent a needle through your heart. "I was late. I had a long day putting up with Goodwin and I took it out in you. I really messed up."

"It's in the past." You state quietly, trying not to get too emtional over it. You had to be strong to continue being here. But the memories flooding in brought you right back to that moment you ran down the stairs to escape Jack.

"No." You looked up, forgetting that your face was giving away your true emotions no matter how strong and tough you wanted to act. "It's still here. I've played back that day through my head since you slammed the door." Jack admitted. "Probably the hardest thing I ever had to deal with. And it wasn't something I could fix with dueling."

"No, not exactly." You wanted to sound sarcastic but it came out sad and pitiful.

"Crow won't stop giving me hell for it." Jack admitted as he rubbed his chin, thinking about how Crow practically decked him despite their height difference when he first found out. "He probably knows a lot more about how I messed up than I do."

"Oh Crow..." You put a hand to your face, just in case since you could feel tears were eventually going to fall if you didn't keep it together. The memories of the other boys, and meeting Luna and Leo, were really hard to think about since you distanced yourself a bit from them too. You were worried if you were ever around them that you would see Jack again. "He always hated us fighting. I think he preferred when he started them." You reflect.

"And he loves to pick a fight with me." Jack stated with annoyance.

"You know you can take him, right?" You pointed out.

"I know that." Jack retorted defensively. "But there's no point in fighting him when he's right."

"Right about what?" You question, completely giving up on your place on the wall and kneeling slightly near his bed. You couldn't stop yourself from moving slightly closer to him the more you two kept talking. By the time you were on eye level with him you realized you couldn't retreat back. Your body just gave up on listening to you.

"How stupid I was to let you get away." He stated honestly as he glaced slightly at you, but decided it would be better not to make eye contact with you and thus stared at your hands, currently clenching the fabic of his sheets covering half his body. "I should've chased you, throw your stuff to the ground, just to spend a few extra seconds with you." You let his words sink in, almost tempted to imagine what could've happened it he did stop you. How would that have changed the situation? Would you still be with him? Would things have been worse? Despite the dread that came with asking, you were just too scared not knowing.

"Well..." You clear your throat. "I'm here now." You admit as you decide to look at him, but he still avoids your gaze slightly, but you could tell you had his full attention. "Tell me what you wanted to say."

"Right now?" He asked nervously as this time he did meet your eyes, and it was painful for the both of you but you didn't break the connection. It was now or never.

"Yeah." You nod. "Right now." Jack stares at you, then closes his eyes briefly to clear his head. You could tell he was deep in thought. And the small creases in between his forehead showed that he was trying to go back to that moment. After a beat he opened his eyes and sighed deeply, then blinking again before looking at you again.

"To be honest, I didn't have a full speech planned." Jack admitted as he scratched his bandaged arm in annoyance. "I just sort or wanted to stall you until finally I said something right. Or did something right." That wasn't a good enough answer for you and so you decided to continue.

"What could you have done?"

"This." Without hesitation, he gently caresses your cheek and sits up to the best of his ability and pecks your lips gently. He doesn't dare to linger longer than necessary so he pulled back almost immediately. He was kind of afraid to get slapped. But you didn't. You were stiff. You were frozen in time, just staring at him as you felt your eyes glazing over with sudden sadness that resonated with how you felt all those months ago as you trudged down the hallway. Though this time there wasn't a broken feeling, there was a missed opportunity. Jack had looked away at this point and didn't bother saying anything more as he didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want. He saw something shining from the corner of his eyes and he betrayed himself as he found himself looking at you again. You were crying quietly, but you weren't shaking or weezing. You were just stunned with so many emotions you didn't know how to deal with them. But you knew you had to do somthing. So you rose slightly as you leaned over him and kissed him again. There wasn't a need for force or any sense of hungry desire like sometimes it would feel when they've been a part for a while. Everything was gentle, like they were experimenting with how they felt again. Seeing how far before things ended up breaking again. The two of you lingered as you didn't want to separate, just barely parting before giving a few more pecks. Then he pulled back and you looked at him, wondering if maybe he didn't feel anything. You could tell it would hurt more than last time, but right there and then you were just trying not to clench onto him with all your might. You felt as though you needed his strength and to hug him again.

Your heart tightened in anticipation but he smiled gently at you, something you weren't expecting for the master of faster, and combed his fingers through your hair before gently bringing your face to his bandaged chest. And this time when you looked at the bandages you were no longer afraid; you felt that he was here and that the two of you were going to be okay. Maybe it was a good thing not all the boxes were unpacked.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like jack/reader? if so, comment saying you want more so i know to prioritize this - and if you have a scenario to suggest for jack/reader let me know and I'll consider it (and obvs give you credit to the idea)


End file.
